Manipulation
by Focus-Flo
Summary: Un jeune groupe de rock répète ses nouveaux titres dans la grange de l'un d'eux. Ils sont interrompus par une belle brune qui vient, un à un, croquer leur cou. -En cours, plus de 40Chaps prévus, Publiée avant sur site-
1. Prologue

___¤ Cette fanfiction est une suite de la Saga Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer.

___¤ L'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent donc à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais que m'amuser à imaginer leurs réactions dans une situation particulière.

___¤ Certains personnages ont été inventés par moi-même pour ce récit ou pour des forums RPG que j'ai ensuite joué et avec lesquels je me suis amusé.

___¤ Cette fanfiction sera sous forme de trois livres, avec, pour chacun, un personnage central, qui est le narrateur.

___¤ Cette fanfiction est publiée depuis début janvier sur mon site, que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil. ( .com )

___¤ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. En espérant que vous aimiez, et en espérant recevoir des critiques en reviews. Je suis vraiment ouvert à toutes critiques !

* * *

Voici le prologue de **Manipulation**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

______Nous sommes en 2004. Entre deux champs, dans une grange, de la musique résonne. Un groupe de jeunes s'entraîne, s'exerce sur des instruments de musique. Ils ont économisé depuis qu'ils étaient petits pour s'acheter ces instruments. Il y a eu bien sûr l'aide de leurs parents. Tommy, par exemple, le fils de l'exploitant agricole auquel appartient la grange, a reçu 50$ par mois depuis sa naissance. Sachant qu'il a maintenant 23 ans et demi, il a en tout reçu 14.100$ de ses parents. Ajouter à ça l'argent des grands parents... Il a pu s'acheter néanmoins difficilement une batterie, étant d'un naturel dépensier, et devant payer aux jeunes filles des boissons, des restaurants, des cadeaux pour enfin s'offrir leurs faveurs. Il n'avait pas un physique très attrayant, bien que son sourire lui fasse un certain charme. Il était celui des quatre qui avait eu le plus de mal pour obtenir son inscription à l'université de San Diego. Cette université réputée avait été le but depuis leur enfance des quatre amis. Tommy n'avait réussit que grâce à l'aide répétée et continue du chanteur Mick' et du bassiste Joe. Le quatrième avait lui aussi eu des difficultés, Lùca, mais avait réussit finalement à utiliser les bonnes méthodes pour apprendre. Mick', ou Mickey avait été le "frère d'accueil" de Lùca. Celui-ci en effet avait été adopté.

______Neuf mois avant la naissance de Lùca, Mandolinà, une jeune mexicaine de 16 ans, traversa avec son frère la frontière entre le Mexique, son pays d'origine, et les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Seulement, les passeurs voulaient plus, toujours plus. Ainsi, Mandolinà dût donner son corps pour calmer les passeurs. Etant pieuse catholique, et ne voulant pas garder cet enfant qui représentait pour elle le pire moment de sa vie, elle accoucha dans un orphelinat, raconta son histoire et abandonna son bébé après lui avoir affublé d'un prénom "Lùca". Lùca, c'était le nom du frère de Mandolinà qui, peu après la conception du bébé avait été chez les passeurs avec une arme, mais s'était fait tué. Mandolinà, qui après avoir perdu sa virginité, son innocence, et son protecteur de frère ne put finalement que donner naissance à ce bébé et aller se jeter dans la mer du haut d'une falaise. Lùca n'eut jamais de nouvelles de son père biologique.

______A 6 ans, une famille d'accueil voulut bien de lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, presque entièrement. Ses cheveux blonds avec des racines sombres tombaient sur son cou. Ses yeux bleus venaient de sa mère. Dès son adolescence, il s'était inscrit avec Mick' dans un club de musculation où tous les deux s'étaient entraînés pour "plaire aux filles". Lùca ne serait surement jamais inscris si Mickey ne lui avait pas proposé. En effet, il n'avait pas les mêmes goûts que cette famille d'accueil mais comprenait qu'ils avaient été et qu'ils étaient très généreux avec lui, et qu'ainsi il se devait d'être le moins embêtant possible, et qu'il devait par dessus tout bien s'entendre avec son "frère adoptif". Il n'était néanmoins pas du même monde qu'eux. Son père n'était pas cadre d'une grande société - quoique finalement les passeurs font partie d'une grande entreprise - et sa mère n'était pas avocate. Mais sa non-éducation lui avait appris quelques choses. Il devait se montrer discret, ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Si ses talents n'étaient pas vraiment exploitables et s'ils étaient susceptibles de provoquer de la jalousie, il ne devait pas les montrer. Ainsi, il ne montra pas de son enfance à quel point son oreille était musicale. Seul, dans sa chambre, à 13 ans, il commença à apprendre comment placer des notes, etc... A 15 ans, il composait des chansons, sans en écrire les paroles. Il avait deux ans de plus que Mick'. Pourtant, il l'avait vite "rattrapé". Tout d'abord, il n'était allé qu'un an plus tard en âge que les autres dans le système scolaire. Ensuite, il avait doublé sa première année. Et puis depuis, il n'avait pas quitté la petite bande d'amis. C'est pour ça que ce ne fut qu'à 16 ans qu'il prit pour la première fois une guitare dans ses mains. Elle était sèche, et arriva tout de suite à l'apprivoiser. Néanmoins, il savait que jouer superbement de la guitare sur la guitare de son petit frère risquait, si c'était devant quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, de provoquer une jalousie. Aussi, il n'en fit rien, et ne joua que lorsqu'il était seul, éloigné du moindre son. C'est ainsi que le découvrit Mick', alors que celui-ci avait 16 ans. Le brun aux cheveux courts, à la grande surprise de Lùca n'eut pas une once de jalousie. Au contraire, il était fier, et très heureux. Il avait en effet le projet de former un groupe avec sa bande d'amis, et il n'était pas bon pour jouer de la guitare. Lùca fut donc recruté, on le confronta avec une guitare electrique, et il l'apprivoisa, elle aussi, en quelques semaines.

______Durant plusieurs mois, ils ne jouaient que des reprises, aucun ne sachant - officiellement - composer des chansons. Ils se disaient que s'ils jouaient bien, des auteurs composeraient pour eux. Lùca était assis entre deux chaises. Soit il avouait à tous qu'il savait composer, ils pourraient peut être décoller, faire des concerts originaux, pourquoi pas un disque. Lùca était sûr qu'ils étaient un bon groupe. Son oreille musicale ne le trahissait pas, il y avait d'excellents musiciens, et un chanteur avec une voix maléable et toujours dans le ton. Pris de folie créatrice, il composa plusieurs albums durant les débuts du groupe. Un nom avait été trouvé: "What I Found Inside of Me". Aucun texte, par contre, seulement de la musique. Mais sa musique avait un sens, elle représentait leur groupe. Mais s'il avouait, Mickey serait surement jaloux et une sorte de reconnaissance s'installerait de la part du groupe sur Lùca, alors qu'il n'en avait nullement besoin. Il ne savait pas tellement quoi faire. Soit, et c'est ce qu'il fit, il ne disait rien pour éviter que les relations fraternelles ne se refroidissent...

_______Évidemment, on ne peut pas cacher autant de paperasse à une mère, adoptive ou non. Aussi, elle les trouva en fouillant un peu à la recherche de chaussettes dépareillées. Elle qui n'était qu'avocate put trouver parmis ses clients facilement un musicien et lui montrer les compositions. Celui-ci déclara tout de suite que c'était de l'art. Même si cet homme était un peu simple d'esprit, il était tout de même un vrai artiste, et la mère de Mickey ne put que ranger les feuilles et réflechir. Ses garçons répétaient beaucoup, mais toujours des reprises. Pourquoi ces créations qui étaient originales d'après son client, si ce n'était pas pour le groupe ? Elle décida d'aller voir et d'aller parler au propriétaire des compositions. Elle le vit en tête à tête, préferant lui parler ainsi, au cas où il y aurait un problème entre lui et Mickey. En effet, il y en avait un, mais si risible, La mère des deux garçons rit d'un son argentin. Lùca fut quelque peu gené par cette effusion, mais sa mère adoptive le rassura. Elle lui dit que ce devait être les nerfs, mais que surtout, elle s'était imaginé bien pire. Aussi, elle lui conseilla d'en parler sincèrement et franchement à Mickey, et que s'il ne comprenait pas, ce serait sa faute à lui. Lùca, bien que peu rassuré, décida d'écouter la femme qui l'avait elevé. Il alla voir donc son frère adoptif et lui expliqua son point de vu. Certes, au début, Mickey semblait très obtus, mais quand il vit les compositions, ses derniers remparts de jalousie fraternelles s'échappèrent. Il revit toutes les compositions de Lùca, y apportant d'autres idées, vérifiant certaines notes qu'il trouvait moins bonnes, mois bien associées. Ainsi, aux autres du groupe, Lùca insista pour que les compositions soient vues comme un résultat de leur travail. Surtout que c'était Mickey qui, ensuite, avait trouvé des textes. Il était bien plus poêtes que Lùca.

______Ainsi ils purent démarrer localement en insérant dans leurs petits concerts quelques chansons originales. Toutes furent très bien accueillies par le publique qui découvrit leur véritable esprit, non plus, comme avant, tiré de toutes sortes de chansons. Ils étaient encore un groupe local, connu à San Diego, lorsque l'éblouissante femme ouvrit la porte de leur local. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui s'opposaient totalement à sa peau d'ivoire, ce teint noir et blanc recouvrant toute parcelle de son corps, excepté ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient rouges vifs, rouge sang. Elle ne fit aucun bruit en arrivant, puis fit grincer la porte, et enfin se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'au premier musicien. Ensuite, ce fut rapide. Un à un, ils tombèrent, la musique s'arrêtant petit à petit. Le petit bout de femme, toujours en silence, mordait le cou d'un des musiciens si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas le temps de crier sa douleur que déjà le prochain été mordu. Ils s'effrondèrent tous, ravagés par la douleur immense qui se répandait de leur cou jusqu'aux plus confins des endroits sur leur corps sains de jeunes hommes.


	2. Chapitre 1: La transformation

Pour le disclaimer = Allez en Prologue.

Ce chapitre est en POV Maria.

* * *

J'ai été transformée il y a bien longtemps en Amérique Latine. Je faisais partie d'un groupe de Nouveaux-Nés devant se battre contre un clan. Mais mon chef de clan avait trouvé en moi une future compagne. Aussi, j'eus un régime de faveur, étant la compagne du chef. Nous avons vécu de beaux jours à deux, avec Matteo. Mais un jour, nous avons été battus par un autre clan. J'ai pu m'enfuir sans mourir, et ai dû survivre en créant mon propre clan. J'avais choisis deux autres femelles pour m'accompagner et former ainsi un groupe de trois dirigeantes pour transformer et contrôler les nouveaux-nés. J'étais celle qui avait le plus d'expérience, Nettie et Lucy étant plus jeunes. Elles étaient les deux seules survivantes d'un clan qui s'était entretué avant même d'aller combattre leurs ennemis. Je me méfiais de cex deux-là car elles étaient bien capables, une fois au sommet, de tenter de me tuer. Aussi, j'ai toujours voulu garder un contrôle sur les nouveaux-nés qui me permettait de garder leur fidelité au cas où Lucy et Nettie me trahissaient. C'est ce qui se passa d'ailleurs. Elles m'attaquèrent alors que notre armée était très puissante. Mais j'avais gardé la fidelité du meilleur et du plus beau de nos lieutenants. Jasper. Ce vampire m'obsède encore. Je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé. Lorsqu'on l'avait rencontré, avec Nettie et Lucy, il n'était qu'un jeune gradé de l'armée qui voulait nous évacuer. Je l'ai mordu. J'ai bu son sang, et ce fut sûrement le meilleur que je n'ai jamais bu. J'ai tout de même réussit à lui laisser du sang. J'avais, depuis longtemps, beaucoup de contrôle sur ma soif, les créations de Nouveaux-Nés le nécessitant. Jasper nous avait enchanté ensuite, au moment où notre clan avait été bien battu. Il avait été un lieutenant formidable: stratège, très bon en duel, et surtout avec un esprit chevaleresque qui me plaisait bien. J'étais sa muse, sa princesse. Il m'obéissait, buvait mes paroles comme on boit du sang. Et donc il me défendit quand Lucy et Nettie me trahirent. Il les battu si aisément. Elles n'étaient pas des guerrières, moi non plus, c'était Jasper le guerrier, celui qui trouvait la bonne stratégie pour battre chaque clan. Et puis un jour, j'ai fait une erreur. Je lui ai ordonné, comme régulièrement, de tuer tous les Nouveaux-Nés car ils se faisaient vieux. J'aurais dû remarquer qu'il n'était plus heureux depuis quelques temps. Je mettais ça sur son don. En effet, il était, enfin... est toujours, empathe. C'est à dire qu'il ressent les émotions des autres et peut les manipuler. Suite à ce don, pour moi, il ne pouvait que ressentir les émotions des autres. Il me l'avait d'ailleurs avoué, que plus son don se développait, moins il pouvait avoir de vraies et de sincères émotions qui lui étaient propres. Il fallait pour cela qu'il soit totalemenrt seul, éloigné de toute âme. Seulement, cette absence d'émotion faisait qu'il n'était plus jamais heueux, mais toujours déprimé. Et puis, le soir où il devait tuer tous les nouveaux-nés, il s'était enfuit. Avec deux jeunes vampires qui, je le savais, étaient amoureux et ne voulaient pas mourir, tout simplement. Il avait dû être touché par leurs émotions respectives. Il était sensible, bien sûr. Il s'était enfui. J'étais seule, très seule après son départ. J'avais d'abord tenté de le retrouver, pensant pouvoir le raisonner. Seulement, quand je l'ai aperçu, il n'était plus seul. Il pleuvait, j'avais réussi à retrouver sa trace. Et je l'avais vu ensuite rencontrer cette petite vampire, aussi petite que moi, ses cheveux plus courts, mais son âme bien plus innocente. Il l'avait aimée. Et puis, elle m'avait vue. Elle avait eu un étrange regard vers moi. Jasper n'avait rien vu. Elle savait que j'étais là, m'avait regardée, et avait eu un regard mélant pitié, haine et remerciements de s'être occupé de Jasper et de ne pas l'avoir tué comme tout Nouveau-Né.

J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait des visions. Je suis maligne, et sais comment pêcher des informations. J'avais rencontré Eleazar lorsqu'il faisait partie des Volturi, et je ne l'avais pas laissé indifférent. Aussi, après qu'il eut rejoint les Denali, je pus lui parler, discuter, et obtenir toutes les informations que je voulais sur le clan qu'avait rejoint Jasper. Il devait être surement heureux dans ce clan qui l'acceptait, bien qu'il fut un ancien général de guerre, ayant plus de sang dans les mains et dans la gorge que la totalité des autres vampires ajoutés et multipliés par 20. J'ai ensuite décidé de retrouver des lieutenants. J'ai mis longtemps à cicatriser de Jasper, et ce ne fut qu'à partir des années 1990 que je commençais à chercher de possibles lieutenants. J'ai cherché au Mexique, en amérique du sud, et finalement aux Etats-Unis, mais toujours au sud, ne voulant plus jamais rencontrer Jasper.

C'était en 2003. J'avais trouvé des potentiels subordonnés. Ils étaient quatre et, comme c'était la mode à l'époque, avaient créé un groupe de "Rock'n'Roll". J'attendis un an avant d'attaquer, récupérant le plus d'informations sur eux. Je les mordis lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, pendant une de leurs répétitions dans leur grange. J'entrais sans faire de bruit, puis les mordais un à un. J'étais professionnelle et leur prenais plus de sang que la normale. En effet, ces quatre-là devaient ne rester que le plus court temps possible à l'état de Nouveau-Né. Or, un Nouveau-Né reste fort et un peu stupide le temps que son sang lui suffise, c'est à dire qu'il entre dans ses muscles pour le rendre plus fort. Mais moins de sang il a dans son corps durant sa transformation, moins longtemps son état de Nouveau-Né durera. J'avais appris cela il y a longtemps. Sauf qu'à l'inverse, d'habitude je ne prenais que très peu de sang car j'utilisais une armée de Nouveaux-Nés qui devaient rester manipulables et extrêmements forts le plus longtemps possible. Les quatre musiciens souffraient dans leur grange. Je les pris deux par deux. Je les emmenais dans la grotte que j'avais trouvée et qui était prévue à cet effet. Les déposant sur le sol froid, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer leurs futurs traits, leur futur beauté, leur futur force. J'attendais impatiemment déjà le jour où ils deviendraient de vrais vampires, non plus des Nouveaux-Nés, mais des égaux, des lieutenants et non de vulgaires soldats. J'étais impatiente, impatiente de pouvoir les former, les voir se battre pour moi, les voir mourir pour moi. Egocentrique ? Comme tout le monde, je le suis. Personne ne peut ne pas être égocentrique.

Nous sommes le jeudi 9 septembre 2004. Il est à peu près 21H si j'en juge à la place du soleil dans le ciel, qui s'éteint bientôt sur la côte occidentale du Mexique. Les musiciens, comme je les appelle, sont tous allongés contre une paroie de la grotte, à quelques mètres de distance chacun. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'étripent dans leurs souffrances et leurs cauchemards. Je crois qu'il faudra 5 jours à mes nouveaux lieutenants pour que mon venin ait fini d'agir et qu'ils soient définitivement transformés en vampires. Ma gorge ne me brûle pas. Je crois que j'irai chasser dans deux jours. Ca me permettra d'être en forme et clairvoyante quand ils se réveilleront. L'un d'eux a l'air bien mal-en-point. C'est le blond. Il semble moins robuste que les autres, comme s'il avait une nature fragile étant humain. J'espère qu'il arrivera à terme à sa transformation. Surtout que c'est celui que j'ai croqué en dernier. Je lui ai pris plus de sang qu'aux autres... Par contre, lui ne crie pas. Il reste assez calme, n'a même pas un spasme de douleur. Il est resté figé sur une expression faciale de douleur. Comme s'il attendait que cela passe dans la même position, craignant qu'un simple mouvement lui fasse encore plus mal. Je me retourne. Celui allongé à l'opposé, nommé Mickey d'après son "ID card", poussait encore un autre cri, déchirant un silence présent depuis à peine quelques secondes. Je viens vers lui en deux enjambées, pour venir près de son oreille, et lui murmurer une chanson douce apprise lorsque j'étais humaine. Je ne me souviens d'aucune des paroles. L'air est toujours présent dans ma tête, aussi, je chantonne, n'utilisant que des "lalala" chantés doucement aux oreilles qui blanchissent et s'affinent pour devenir parfaites. La bouche de Mickey reste ouverte, mais son cri est devenu aphone. Je finis l'air au centre de la grotte, faisant partager cette chansonette au reste des musiciens. J'ai une voix idyllique, j'aurai très bien pu être leur cantatrice dans leur petit groupe. Enfin... Il faut que j'arrête de me perdre dans mes songes, que je garde à l'esprit que ce sont mes lieutenants , mes jouets personnels. Qu'il va falloir les former déjà à m'obéir, puis à devenir stratège, à se battre surtout, mais aussi leur apprendre à faire apprendre à des Nouveaux-Nés comment se battre. Il faudrait qu'ils puissent, seuls, exécuter mes ordres. Je ne dois pas les aider, sauf dans la stratégie globale définie par moi-même. Mais il faut aussi qu'ils soient totalement dépendants de moi pour éviter une rébellion.

C'est difficile de former une armée. Il faut insuffler fidelité, puissance et enthousiasme. Mais j'y arriverai; mes erreurs m'ont apprise à fidéliser un vampire. Quatre, ce sera certes plus compliqué, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que je n'y arrive pas. Eux ne me quitteront pas, eux ne m'abandonneront pas, seule, délaissée, sans personne. Ils seront là pour combattre jusqu'à la mort pour moi. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir effectif et psychique de faire ça, mais j'ai le pouvoir mental, la cervelle, les cellules grises. Et j'ai un certain charme. La nuit se prolonge. Je quitte un des souffrants pour m'agenouiller devant un autre. Mes nuits et journées suivantes se passent ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma soif me dicte d'aller me nourrir. Je chasse rapidement, ne voulant pas me faire "voler" mes lieutenants par un autre vampire. Des stratèges sans morale pourraient très bien en être capables. Il ne semblait pas y en avoir dans la région, mais mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes. Un, puis deux humains périssent de mes crocs. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que les quatre futurs Nouveaux-Nés tueront... la première année. Il faudra bouger beaucoup, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon des Volturi. Ou alors ruser, faire croire à des batailles entre gangs de narco-trafiquants, comme au Mexique où les familles qui s'entre-tuent encore et encore, devant nourir leurs Nouveaux-Nés respectifs en masse, font passer les massacres orgiaques pour des guerillas urbaines. Les Volturi ne sont bien sûr pas dupes, mais le contexte fait qu'ils ne sévicent pas, les humains, trop stupide et trop aveugles, pensant avec force et sincérité que ce sont des vendeurs de drogues qui s'entre-tuent au lieu de s'allier. Pour l'histoire, je me souviens avoir déjà intercepté une conversation avec deux hommes en costumes-cravate, propre sur eux, et qui appartenaient en fait à une de ces organisations et entreprises vivant grâce à la drogue. Ils débattaient sur l'utilité ou non pour un gang de se faire un ennemi parmi ses confrères. Ils en arrivaient à la conclusion qu'aucun chef de gang assez sensé pourrait autoriser des guerres intestines dans la branche si populaire et florissante de la production et la vente de drogues. En fait, ayant assez d'indépendance, les gangs se suspectent les uns des autres d'être les instigateurs de ces guerres. Chacun rejette la faute sur l'autre, si bien qu'eux-mêmes ne se doutent de rien, pensant juste avec dédain être plus intelligents et meilleurs en affaire que leurs confrères.

Quand je rentre dans la grotte, je sens que personne n'est venu. Tant mieux. Il faut que mes ennemis ne suspectent rien. Ils ne doivent pas me voir arriver. Ils croient peut-être, d'ailleurs, que je suis morte. C'est aussi bien ainsi. Leur haine envers moi qui les aie battus autrefois s'est éteinte avec le revers que j'avais essuyé peu après. Ils me cherchent moins, se contentant d'étendre au plus possible, sans affront direct, leur territoire. Profitant, soit du détournement vers d'autres intérêts des clans alentours, soit de leur faiblesse passagère pour n'envoyer que leurs Nouveaux-Nés et un ou deux combattants. Dans la grotte, je commence à rire. Une pensée vient d'entrer dans mon esprit: Mes ennemis, ces clans générationnels si puissants et si nombreux s'EM-BOUR-GEOISENT !!! Mon rire fait de l'échos dans la grotte. Les quatre vampires se calment, bercés par ce rire si harmonieux et musical. Il sera d'autant plus facile pour moi d'anéantir ces clans embourgeoisés, peu fréquemment en guerre ouverte, et peu fréquemment attaqués. Je donnerai l'assault sur eux, et leurs défences, certes élaborées s'effaceront devant moi et mes lieutenants. J'ai décidé de ma stratégie. Chaque lieutenant dirigera une armée comme j'en avais auparavant. Mais pour ne pas qu'ils s'entre-tuent entre eux, ils seront logés à différents endroits. Et puis, l'attaque viendra, d'abord d'un, de deux, de trois puis de quatre côtés différents. Des côtés les plus inattendus, d'abord, pour les prendre par surprise et leur faire perdre leurs positions, puis, des côtés plus habituels que leurs défences auront quittés. Je suis géniale.

J'attends encore quelques heures. Ils n'en sont qu'à leur 4ème jour. Encore un peu, et ils pourront se réveiller et émerger doucement. Il faut que je me prépare. Il faut rassembler leurs papiers. Leur expliquer qu'ils sont amis de longue date, qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en vouloir entre eux, leur rappeler un peu qui ils sont. Puis leur annoncer qu'ils ont rejoint le monde des immortels, que leur vue, leur odorat se sont, entre autres choses, perfectionnées, qu'ils voient tout d'un nouveau point de vue. Que ce n'est pas un choix que d'être vampire. On le subit. C'est Dieu ou le Destin qui les ont choisis pour représenter le plus grand prédateur vivant sur Terre. Je remarque tout de suite, aux battements de coeurs qui décélèrent pour s'éteindre petit à petit, qu'ils vont bientôt me rejoindre. Ils sont devenus beaux, parfaits. Chacun a ses particularités propres. Tous ont des muscles à en faire baver des athlètes de haut-niveau, ou même les vampires les plus comblées. Leur peau parfaite est encore un peu bizarre, cela du à leur récente transformation. Je tourne sur moi-même pour les observer, les comparer. Quand ils se mettront à vivre enfin, la dissemblance avec leur apparence humaine sera énorme. C'est le chanteur qui émerge en premier. Son coeur s'arrête. Je me rappelle encore de cette première vraie sensation de vampire, après les heures de souffrances. Cette fraicheur qui regagne chaque parcelle de son corps, pour ensuite atteindre le coeur mais ne jamais, au grand jamais, atteindre la gorge jusqu'au premier repas. Il émerge. Il prend une première inspiration, ouvre la bouche pour humer l'air, ouvre les yeux et se redresse en quelques micro-secondes. Je suis en face de lui, dans une position qui se veut défensive et appaisante. Je suis bien sûr sur mes gardes, écoutant les autres battements de coeur. Je commence à chantonner encore la petite comptine que je lui avais murmurée aux oreilles, pour l'apaiser. Cela fonctionne. Les ai-je ensorcelés ? Il semble en effet que ma voix les enchante, car lorsque le deuxième se réveille, il n'a aucun geste méfiant envers les autres, et ne fait qu'écouter, en position défensive néanmoins, ma chanson. Les paroles reviennent un peu, et j'arrive à reproduire deux couplets et un refrain, tandis que les deux derniers se reveillent. Je finis sur un refrain, les regardant tour à tour. Ma chanson va se terminer, tandis que quatre visages immortels et parfaits, me regardent, m'examinent, et commencent à m'aimer. C'est parfait.

Ils sont parfaits, mes lieutenants. Les quatre sont beaux, musclés, puissants. Ils ont certes soifs, sont méfiants les uns envers les autres, mais j'ai préparé mon laïus, et je vais les rassurer. Ils ne sont que des enfants, mes enfants, qui ont besoin d'éducation, besoin d'affection, et besoin de buts précis. Ils auront les trois bien que leur physique m'encourage surtout à leur donner de l'affection... Je suis très bien entourée...


	3. Chapitre 2: Les explications

Nous courrions à travers la forêt. Nous retrouvâmes la côte et un petit hameau de retraités de la pêche qui finissaient leurs vies ce qu'ils avaient le plus chéri en toile de fond: la mer. Il y avait quatre "cabanes". Une par Nouveau-Né ? Non. J'en emmènerai deux à la fois, pour ne pas en laisser trop en même temps dehors sans moi. Je les arrêtai bien avant les maisons, bien avant que les odeurs humaines envoûtantes n'atteignent leurs gorges de Nouveaux-Nés.

« Malheureusement, votre premier repas n'est pas facile à organiser. Sachez tout d'abord que les huit humains que vous vous apprêtez à éliminer sont tous en fin de vie, à la retraite. Ce sont quatre couples qui ont bien vécus, bien profité. Ils se sont aimés et ont pu vivre avec leur âme soeur. Désormais, ils sont prêts. Prêts à donner leur vie pour nous. Seulement, je ne vous ferai venir que deux par deux. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous en prenne plus que sa part, aussi, ceux qui ne m'accompagneront pas resteront ici et attendront en se faisant discrets. Si un humain arrive dans votre direction, fuyez. Si c'est un vampire, venez vous réfugier dans la maison où je serai, et à toute vitesse. Un vampire adulte et entraîné pourrait vous tuer, même si vous êtes deux. »

Il s'agissait surtout que ce vampire ne me pique pas mes soldats. Un vampire aussi connaisseur que moi de la nature et de la mentalité des Nouveaux-Nés pourrait facilement me voler mes nouveaux lieutenants et/ou les monter contre moi. Je refuse cet état de fait, mais je sais qu'il me faudra un minimum de chance, ou du moins, de réussite pour compter dans un an encore quatre lieutenants. Certes, la prudence et la sagesse me diraient de prendre le moins de risque possible. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours que huit humains étaient aussi disponibles. Leurs meurtres seraient aussi plus faciles à cacher aux humains. Ainsi, les Volturi ne viendraient pas fourrer leur nez ici. Et les vampires italiens sont définitivement un danger plus grand qu'un autre clan mexicain, aussi rancunier soit-il de mon ancienne hégémonie. Je décidai d'emmener d'abord Tommy et Lùca, et de laisser les deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Sûrement ne commenceraient-ils pas à se battre. Cela me permettrait de calmer Tommy qui semblait encore stressé. Le pouvoir de Jasper, à ce moment-là, me manqua atrocement. Il arrivait à calmer n'importe quel Nouveau-Né jusqu'au premier repas. Mais il ne fallait plus y penser !

« Suivez-moi »

Ce n'était plus le même ton. J'avais abandonné temporairement le ton mielleux et séduisant de leur renaissance pour adopter celui du professeur, du maître et en l'occurrence, de la maîtresse, à de jeunes élèves. Ce n'étaient que des bébés. Leur éducation devait être stricte et ferme; mais lorsque la journée, ou plutôt la nuit, d'apprentissage finirai, j'aurai tout le temps de me montrer plus... passive. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était que leur première leçon, la plus importante surement, mais celle qui appelait exclusivement aux instincts lorsqu'on n'avait pas la chance de m'avoir comme instructrice. Je m'arrêtai pour leur expliquer la stratégie à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Toi, Tommy, tu t'occuperas de la femme, tandis que, Lùca, tu te chargeras de l'homme. Je vais vous aider pour cette fois-ci et assommer les deux humains avant, pour qu'ils ne ressentent aucune douleur. Donc vous ne vous approcherez des humains que lorsque je vous ferai venir d'un geste de la main. Ne faites rien que je ne vous ordonne pas de faire. Il en va de vos vies et de notre survie. Il faut rester silencieux. Il faudra être rapide pour pas qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte, mais ça, c'est mon travail. Bien, pas d'objections ? Allons-y ! »

On arriva pour ouvrir la porte. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le vieil homme que, d'un seul coup-de-poing, j'assommai. Puis, alors que la femme arrivait, je me cachai derrière elle et lui fis perdre conscience. Je les asseyai l'un en face de l'autre, à leur petite et simple table. J'agitai ma main deux fois pour faire venir les deux Nouveaux-Nés. Tommy avait de gros yeux pleins de frayeur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près de sa proie et qu'il hume son odeur. Alors, il ne fut plus qu'un prédateur devant une proie sans défense, heureux et joueur tel un chat avec une souris blessée qui veut s'échapper. Je gardai un oeil sur lui, mais regardai surtout Lùca. Il semblait curieux. Curieux de ces odeurs si alléchantes, fascinantes et séduisantes. Je fis trois pas et tandis la main vers lui. Il hésita un instant et la prit. Je le menai derrière sa propre proie. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient attirés par le repas de l'autre. Chacun était donc derrière un des deux vieux mexicains. Je me mis entre les deux, sur le côté, et captai leurs regards. Ils étaient tous deux assoiffés.

« Bien. Pour l'instant, tout se passe à merveille. Maintenant, prenez délicatement la tête de votre proie. Délicatement, j'ai dis ! Voilà, c'est mieux. Pliez vos genous, et baissez la tête jusqu'à arriver au cou. Non ! NON ! Je t'ai dis de ... NON !!! »

Tommy n'avait pu résister à l'odeur enivrante du sang humain, et s'était précipité n'importe comment sur la vieille dame. Celle-ci s'était réveillée suite à la douleur horrible qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Suite à l'odeur de sang se répandant dans la pièce, Lùca s'était lui aussi précipité sur son repas, incapable de résister. Tommy, sentant la grand-mère bouger et s'affoler, lui tordit le cou tout en trouvant, enfin, la jugulaire. La vieille dame eut néanmoins le temps de laisser échapper un cri de terreur. Je tournai rapidement la tête vers Lùca, mais celui-ci se débrouillait mieux que son ami. Le vieil homme avait trépassé. Peut être d'une crise cardiaque. Ou alors, je l'avais frappé trop fort. Néanmoins, je ne me souciai plus de lui. Je me dirigeai vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur les maisons. Je regardais avec inquiétude les autres maisons. Si une personne sortait et venait ici, il faudrait bouleverser mes plans. Et il ne fallait pas en changer un pouce. Tout était chronométré pour que tout se passe absolument à merveille. Certes, pour certains, les détails ne sont que des détails. Pas pour moi, et pas lorsqu'on a des Nouveaux-Nés qui prennent entièrement part aux plans. Un simple détail qui manque lorsqu'on s'occupe de Nouveaux-Nés peuvent mener à notre propre mort.

Heureusement, rien ne bougea dans les autres petites maisons. Ils devaient tous être un peu sourds. Personnellement, bien qu'ayant plus de trois fois leur âge, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que cela faisait de vieillir. Est-ce rassurant ? Se dit-on " j'ai bien vécu, maintenant, Dieu me prépare à le rejoindre " ? Est-ce plutôt oppressant ? Se dit-on: "je me retrouve dans un corps qui n'est plus le mien, les jambes ne m'obéissent plus, ni mes bras, je ne peux plus bouger comme avant sans me fatiguer. Je me sens faible. Quel pêché ai-je commis pour me faire enfermer ainsi dans ce corps impuissant ? Dieu, réponds-moi ! ". Non, moi, je ne connaîtrai jamais cela. Dieu, s'il existe, m'a donné une punition plus terrible encore: je n'aurai jamais de repos. Je suis presque certaine que nous, vampires, ne mourrons pas. Lorsqu'on brûle notre enveloppe charnelle, nous sommes certainement condamnés à rester des âmes errantes, vagabondant sur terre, de vrais fantômes. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas immortels ? En attendant, je vise au repos, à la prospérité dans le pouvoir. Nous tous, vampires entre autres mexicains, voulons ce repos que Dieu le créateur, ou notre créateur immortel, nous a pris et qu'il a laissé s'échapper. Nous faisons aux autres ce qu'on nous a fait, certes, mais nous le faisons dans leur bien aussi. Nous avons besoin de ces Nouveaux-Nés, de ces lieutenants, pour que tous obtiennent la paix. La paix en faisant la guerre, certes, mais comment faire autrement ? C'était il y a plusieurs centaines, plusieurs milliers d'années qu'il fallait intervenir pour éviter ces guerres de clans. L'intervention des Volturis ne change jamais rien. Peut-être qu'une sorte de paix revient pendant deux ou trois années, mais ensuite, la guerre et les batailles réapparaissent. Aussi, ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, la transformation de ces quatre jeunes pleins d'avenir. Certes, j'aurai peut-être pu choisir d'autres personnes, ou peut-être aurais-je pu essayer de vivre en paix, en me trouvant un mari avec qui me balader. Non en fait. Je n'aurais jamais pu mener une vie tranquille. Et je ne pourrai jamais. C'est impossible. L'adrénaline, la puissance et le pouvoir sont pour moi trois choses inséparables de ma vie et de mes ambitions. Tommy, Mickey, Lùca et Joey ne sont que des victimes collatérales. Enfin, ils ne sont pas vraiment à plaindre. Eux vont surement survivre, tandis que bien d'autres humains que je me destine à transformer seront aussi destinés à mourir et à être détruits. Ma stratégie est fin prête pour mener mes quatre lieutenants au pouvoir. Et me mener à l'immortalité concrète. J'abandonnai mes réflexions pour me diriger vers les deux jeunes vampires. Ils ont bientôt fini leur premier repas. D'abord Tommy qui lève la tête et regarde Lùca qui lui, n'a pas finis. Je m'approche tout de suite du premier et lui fait clairement comprendre que ce n'est pas à lui et que je ne suis pas contente du tout. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes que Lùca finisse, puis, lui aussi leva la tête, son repas finis. Je les faisai venir derrière moi, puis, quittai suivie d'eux deux la petite maison. Il fallait désormais les laisser seuls alors qu'ils avaient le goût du sang dans la gorge. Au moins, si un vampire les attaquais, ils seraient en forme. Nous rejoignîmes Joey et Mickey qui attendaient impatiemment notre venue, ou plutôt, la mienne.

« Je vous rappelle, à vous quatre, qu'il faut obéir à mes ordres, sinon, nous risquons d'être découverts avant d'avoir finis, les humains risquent d'appeler la police, et alors, les humains sauront notre présence. Et si les humains nous découvrent, d'autres vampires viendront nous tuer. Je vais vous expliquer cela avec plus de détails une fois que ce repas sera fini. Mais d'abord, Mickey, Joey, venez avec moi. Mickey, tu devras t'occuper de la femme, Joey, de l'homme. »

Je répétai mon manège une deuxième fois avec toutes les indications pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je trouvai, à l'intérieur de la seconde maison, le couple devant la télé. Rapidement et sans bruit, j'assommai la femme puis l'homme. Celui-ci, trop accaparé par l'émission de divertissement, n'avait même pas remarqué que sa femme avait été attaquée. Je faisais venir les deux jeunes. Chacun se mit derrière un fauteuil, et je me positionnai en face d'eux deux, devant la télévision. Je réitérai mes indications et, cette fois-ci, ils mordirent ensemble, quand je leur eus demandés. Ils finirent presque au même moment leur repas. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des meilleurs amis, frères d'armes, d'âmes et d'esprits sinon de sang. Nous quittâmes la maison pour en trouver une autre. J'avais décidé par avance de ne pas faire trop d'aller-retour. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la troisième maison, mais je les arrêtai. Je sentais une odeur trop forte. Il n'y avait pas deux, mais quatre personnes âgées dans la maison. Problème: serait-ce possible de faire s'en aller deux vampires alors que deux humains pleins de sang attendaient à côté d'eux ? Non, définitivement, la réponse était non. Aussi, il fallait absolument faire entrer les quatre vampires dans la maison, et assommer rapidement quatre personnes. Néanmoins, on n'avait plus à se soucier des voisins, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous là. Il fallait seulement qu'ils ne préviennent pas la police.

« Bien. Petit bouleversement dans le programme, les quatre derniers humains sont là. On va retrouver Tommy et Lùca, et vous prendrez votre repas à quatre. Aller, venez avec moi. »

Heureusement, ils étaient obéissants et me suivirent. Nous retrouvâmes rapidement les deux autres qui s'impatientaient vraiment. Nous les menâmes à la dernière maison. Ce serait dans la maison que je ferai la distribution. Nous entrâmes. Les quatre humains faisaient une belote à une table. Deux d'entre eux nous virent arriver, nous, rapides, gracieux et fascinants. Moi, d'abord, beauté brune, petite de taille, mais si incroyablement irrésistible. Le grand-père ne pouvait détacher son regard de mes formes. Un pervers. Puis, arrivaient derrière moi quatre beaux jeunes hommes. La grand-mère, à côté du pervers, les regardaient avec envie et nostalgie. Elle n'avait pas dû être bien sage dans sa jeunesse, vu son regard gorgé de souvenirs. Puis, ce furent les deux autres qui, intrigués par les regards de leurs camarades qui divaguaient au-dessus d'eux, tournèrent leur tête. Mais je les assommai. Je désignai le grand-père à ma droite et prononçai à voix haute le nom de Tommy, faisant parallèlement la même chose pour Lùca. Puis, je sautai au-dessus de la table tandis que les deux premiers grands-parents commençaient à crier pour les assomer à leur tour et les désigner à Mickey et Joey. Je me mis du côté de Mickey et Joey, gardant mon regard fixé sur Tommy et Lùca. Mais cette fois-ci, cela se passa bien. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas me fâcher. Quand ils eurent finis, je les menai dehors, leur disant que le prochain repas arriverait dans plusieurs jours, mais que, à partir d'un moment, les groupes seraient totalement séparés. Il était trop difficile de trouver huit humains isolés. Je les laissais à vingt mètres des maisons, puis y retournais. Dans la première maison, je pris les deux corps dans mes bras et les menai à la troisième maison. Je les installai sur les fauteuils. Puis, je refis l'aller-retour pour emmener les propriétaires de la seconde maison. Je fis bien attention de refermer les deux maisons à clé et de laisser les clés dans les poches des hommes. Puis, j'allumai le gaz dans la maison où les huit cadavres étaient regroupés. J'attendis un moment, mon odorat surdéveloppé dictant ma conduite. Enfin, de loin, je lançai une allumette trouvée dans une des poches d'un des hommes, servant habituellement à garder allumée sa pipe. La maison explosa et les flammes se répandirent partout, sur les corps et sur le mobilier. J'avais déguisé nos meurtres. Les Volturi ne viendraient pas fouiner pour l'instant dans ma future armée. Enfin, je retrouvai mes quatre vampires. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins fascinés par le feu, mais désormais, leurs yeux ne possédaient plus une once de regret ou de frayeur. Ils s'étaient très bien conditionnés à leur régime alimentaire. Voilà une chose de faite, me dis-je, en les raccompagnant à la grotte, réfléchissant avec appréhension à la façon dont il fallait que je raconte l'histoire des Volturi.


	4. Chapitre 3: Première chasse

Nous courrions à travers la forêt. Nous retrouvâmes la côte et un petit hameau de retraités de la pêche qui finissaient leurs vies ce qu'ils avaient le plus chéri en toile de fond: la mer. Il y avait quatre "cabanes". Une par Nouveau-Né ? Non. J'en emmènerai deux à la fois, pour ne pas en laisser trop en même temps dehors sans moi. Je les arrêtai bien avant les maisons, bien avant que les odeurs humaines envoûtantes n'atteignent leurs gorges de Nouveaux-Nés.

« Malheureusement, votre premier repas n'est pas facile à organiser. Sachez tout d'abord que les huit humains que vous vous apprêtez à éliminer sont tous en fin de vie, à la retraite. Ce sont quatre couples qui ont bien vécus, bien profité. Ils se sont aimés et ont pu vivre avec leur âme soeur. Désormais, ils sont prêts. Prêts à donner leur vie pour nous. Seulement, je ne vous ferai venir que deux par deux. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous en prenne plus que sa part, aussi, ceux qui ne m'accompagneront pas resteront ici et attendront en se faisant discrets. Si un humain arrive dans votre direction, fuyez. Si c'est un vampire, venez vous réfugier dans la maison où je serai, et à toute vitesse. Un vampire adulte et entraîné pourrait vous tuer, même si vous êtes deux. »

Il s'agissait surtout que ce vampire ne me pique pas mes soldats. Un vampire aussi connaisseur que moi de la nature et de la mentalité des Nouveaux-Nés pourrait facilement me voler mes nouveaux lieutenants et/ou les monter contre moi. Je refuse cet état de fait, mais je sais qu'il me faudra un minimum de chance, ou du moins, de réussite pour compter dans un an encore quatre lieutenants. Certes, la prudence et la sagesse me diraient de prendre le moins de risque possible. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours que huit humains étaient aussi disponibles. Leurs meurtres seraient aussi plus faciles à cacher aux humains. Ainsi, les Volturi ne viendraient pas fourrer leur nez ici. Et les vampires italiens sont définitivement un danger plus grand qu'un autre clan mexicain, aussi rancunier soit-il de mon ancienne hégémonie. Je décidai d'emmener d'abord Tommy et Lùca, et de laisser les deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Sûrement ne commenceraient-ils pas à se battre. Cela me permettrait de calmer Tommy qui semblait encore stressé. Le pouvoir de Jasper, à ce moment-là, me manqua atrocement. Il arrivait à calmer n'importe quel Nouveau-Né jusqu'au premier repas. Mais il ne fallait plus y penser !

« Suivez-moi »

Ce n'était plus le même ton. J'avais abandonné temporairement le ton mielleux et séduisant de leur renaissance pour adopter celui du professeur, du maître et en l'occurrence, de la maîtresse, à de jeunes élèves. Ce n'étaient que des bébés. Leur éducation devait être stricte et ferme; mais lorsque la journée, ou plutôt la nuit, d'apprentissage finirai, j'aurai tout le temps de me montrer plus... passive. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était que leur première leçon, la plus importante surement, mais celle qui appelait exclusivement aux instincts lorsqu'on n'avait pas la chance de m'avoir comme instructrice. Je m'arrêtai pour leur expliquer la stratégie à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Toi, Tommy, tu t'occuperas de la femme, tandis que, Lùca, tu te chargeras de l'homme. Je vais vous aider pour cette fois-ci et assommer les deux humains avant, pour qu'ils ne ressentent aucune douleur. Donc vous ne vous approcherez des humains que lorsque je vous ferai venir d'un geste de la main. Ne faites rien que je ne vous ordonne pas de faire. Il en va de vos vies et de notre survie. Il faut rester silencieux. Il faudra être rapide pour pas qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte, mais ça, c'est mon travail. Bien, pas d'objections ? Allons-y ! »

On arriva pour ouvrir la porte. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le vieil homme que, d'un seul coup-de-poing, j'assommai. Puis, alors que la femme arrivait, je me cachai derrière elle et lui fis perdre conscience. Je les asseyai l'un en face de l'autre, à leur petite et simple table. J'agitai ma main deux fois pour faire venir les deux Nouveaux-Nés. Tommy avait de gros yeux pleins de frayeur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près de sa proie et qu'il hume son odeur. Alors, il ne fut plus qu'un prédateur devant une proie sans défense, heureux et joueur tel un chat avec une souris blessée qui veut s'échapper. Je gardai un oeil sur lui, mais regardai surtout Lùca. Il semblait curieux. Curieux de ces odeurs si alléchantes, fascinantes et séduisantes. Je fis trois pas et tandis la main vers lui. Il hésita un instant et la prit. Je le menai derrière sa propre proie. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient attirés par le repas de l'autre. Chacun était donc derrière un des deux vieux mexicains. Je me mis entre les deux, sur le côté, et captai leurs regards. Ils étaient tous deux assoiffés.

« Bien. Pour l'instant, tout se passe à merveille. Maintenant, prenez délicatement la tête de votre proie. Délicatement, j'ai dis ! Voilà, c'est mieux. Pliez vos genous, et baissez la tête jusqu'à arriver au cou. Non ! NON ! Je t'ai dis de ... NON !!! »

Tommy n'avait pu résister à l'odeur enivrante du sang humain, et s'était précipité n'importe comment sur la vieille dame. Celle-ci s'était réveillée suite à la douleur horrible qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Suite à l'odeur de sang se répandant dans la pièce, Lùca s'était lui aussi précipité sur son repas, incapable de résister. Tommy, sentant la grand-mère bouger et s'affoler, lui tordit le cou tout en trouvant, enfin, la jugulaire. La vieille dame eut néanmoins le temps de laisser échapper un cri de terreur. Je tournai rapidement la tête vers Lùca, mais celui-ci se débrouillait mieux que son ami. Le vieil homme avait trépassé. Peut être d'une crise cardiaque. Ou alors, je l'avais frappé trop fort. Néanmoins, je ne me souciai plus de lui. Je me dirigeai vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur les maisons. Je regardais avec inquiétude les autres maisons. Si une personne sortait et venait ici, il faudrait bouleverser mes plans. Et il ne fallait pas en changer un pouce. Tout était chronométré pour que tout se passe absolument à merveille. Certes, pour certains, les détails ne sont que des détails. Pas pour moi, et pas lorsqu'on a des Nouveaux-Nés qui prennent entièrement part aux plans. Un simple détail qui manque lorsqu'on s'occupe de Nouveaux-Nés peuvent mener à notre propre mort.

Heureusement, rien ne bougea dans les autres petites maisons. Ils devaient tous être un peu sourds. Personnellement, bien qu'ayant plus de trois fois leur âge, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que cela faisait de vieillir. Est-ce rassurant ? Se dit-on " j'ai bien vécu, maintenant, Dieu me prépare à le rejoindre " ? Est-ce plutôt oppressant ? Se dit-on: "je me retrouve dans un corps qui n'est plus le mien, les jambes ne m'obéissent plus, ni mes bras, je ne peux plus bouger comme avant sans me fatiguer. Je me sens faible. Quel pêché ai-je commis pour me faire enfermer ainsi dans ce corps impuissant ? Dieu, réponds-moi ! ". Non, moi, je ne connaîtrai jamais cela. Dieu, s'il existe, m'a donné une punition plus terrible encore: je n'aurai jamais de repos. Je suis presque certaine que nous, vampires, ne mourrons pas. Lorsqu'on brûle notre enveloppe charnelle, nous sommes certainement condamnés à rester des âmes errantes, vagabondant sur terre, de vrais fantômes. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas immortels ? En attendant, je vise au repos, à la prospérité dans le pouvoir. Nous tous, vampires entre autres mexicains, voulons ce repos que Dieu le créateur, ou notre créateur immortel, nous a pris et qu'il a laissé s'échapper. Nous faisons aux autres ce qu'on nous a fait, certes, mais nous le faisons dans leur bien aussi. Nous avons besoin de ces Nouveaux-Nés, de ces lieutenants, pour que tous obtiennent la paix. La paix en faisant la guerre, certes, mais comment faire autrement ? C'était il y a plusieurs centaines, plusieurs milliers d'années qu'il fallait intervenir pour éviter ces guerres de clans. L'intervention des Volturis ne change jamais rien. Peut-être qu'une sorte de paix revient pendant deux ou trois années, mais ensuite, la guerre et les batailles réapparaissent. Aussi, ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, la transformation de ces quatre jeunes pleins d'avenir. Certes, j'aurai peut-être pu choisir d'autres personnes, ou peut-être aurais-je pu essayer de vivre en paix, en me trouvant un mari avec qui me balader. Non en fait. Je n'aurais jamais pu mener une vie tranquille. Et je ne pourrai jamais. C'est impossible. L'adrénaline, la puissance et le pouvoir sont pour moi trois choses inséparables de ma vie et de mes ambitions. Tommy, Mickey, Lùca et Joey ne sont que des victimes collatérales. Enfin, ils ne sont pas vraiment à plaindre. Eux vont surement survivre, tandis que bien d'autres humains que je me destine à transformer seront aussi destinés à mourir et à être détruits. Ma stratégie est fin prête pour mener mes quatre lieutenants au pouvoir. Et me mener à l'immortalité concrète. J'abandonnai mes réflexions pour me diriger vers les deux jeunes vampires. Ils ont bientôt fini leur premier repas. D'abord Tommy qui lève la tête et regarde Lùca qui lui, n'a pas finis. Je m'approche tout de suite du premier et lui fait clairement comprendre que ce n'est pas à lui et que je ne suis pas contente du tout. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes que Lùca finisse, puis, lui aussi leva la tête, son repas finis. Je les faisai venir derrière moi, puis, quittai suivie d'eux deux la petite maison. Il fallait désormais les laisser seuls alors qu'ils avaient le goût du sang dans la gorge. Au moins, si un vampire les attaquais, ils seraient en forme. Nous rejoignîmes Joey et Mickey qui attendaient impatiemment notre venue, ou plutôt, la mienne.

« Je vous rappelle, à vous quatre, qu'il faut obéir à mes ordres, sinon, nous risquons d'être découverts avant d'avoir finis, les humains risquent d'appeler la police, et alors, les humains sauront notre présence. Et si les humains nous découvrent, d'autres vampires viendront nous tuer. Je vais vous expliquer cela avec plus de détails une fois que ce repas sera fini. Mais d'abord, Mickey, Joey, venez avec moi. Mickey, tu devras t'occuper de la femme, Joey, de l'homme. »

Je répétai mon manège une deuxième fois avec toutes les indications pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je trouvai, à l'intérieur de la seconde maison, le couple devant la télé. Rapidement et sans bruit, j'assommai la femme puis l'homme. Celui-ci, trop accaparé par l'émission de divertissement, n'avait même pas remarqué que sa femme avait été attaquée. Je faisais venir les deux jeunes. Chacun se mit derrière un fauteuil, et je me positionnai en face d'eux deux, devant la télévision. Je réitérai mes indications et, cette fois-ci, ils mordirent ensemble, quand je leur eus demandés. Ils finirent presque au même moment leur repas. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des meilleurs amis, frères d'armes, d'âmes et d'esprits sinon de sang. Nous quittâmes la maison pour en trouver une autre. J'avais décidé par avance de ne pas faire trop d'aller-retour. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la troisième maison, mais je les arrêtai. Je sentais une odeur trop forte. Il n'y avait pas deux, mais quatre personnes âgées dans la maison. Problème: serait-ce possible de faire s'en aller deux vampires alors que deux humains pleins de sang attendaient à côté d'eux ? Non, définitivement, la réponse était non. Aussi, il fallait absolument faire entrer les quatre vampires dans la maison, et assommer rapidement quatre personnes. Néanmoins, on n'avait plus à se soucier des voisins, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous là. Il fallait seulement qu'ils ne préviennent pas la police.

« Bien. Petit bouleversement dans le programme, les quatre derniers humains sont là. On va retrouver Tommy et Lùca, et vous prendrez votre repas à quatre. Aller, venez avec moi. »

Heureusement, ils étaient obéissants et me suivirent. Nous retrouvâmes rapidement les deux autres qui s'impatientaient vraiment. Nous les menâmes à la dernière maison. Ce serait dans la maison que je ferai la distribution. Nous entrâmes. Les quatre humains faisaient une belote à une table. Deux d'entre eux nous virent arriver, nous, rapides, gracieux et fascinants. Moi, d'abord, beauté brune, petite de taille, mais si incroyablement irrésistible. Le grand-père ne pouvait détacher son regard de mes formes. Un pervers. Puis, arrivaient derrière moi quatre beaux jeunes hommes. La grand-mère, à côté du pervers, les regardaient avec envie et nostalgie. Elle n'avait pas dû être bien sage dans sa jeunesse, vu son regard gorgé de souvenirs. Puis, ce furent les deux autres qui, intrigués par les regards de leurs camarades qui divaguaient au-dessus d'eux, tournèrent leur tête. Mais je les assommai. Je désignai le grand-père à ma droite et prononçai à voix haute le nom de Tommy, faisant parallèlement la même chose pour Lùca. Puis, je sautai au-dessus de la table tandis que les deux premiers grands-parents commençaient à crier pour les assomer à leur tour et les désigner à Mickey et Joey. Je me mis du côté de Mickey et Joey, gardant mon regard fixé sur Tommy et Lùca. Mais cette fois-ci, cela se passa bien. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas me fâcher. Quand ils eurent finis, je les menai dehors, leur disant que le prochain repas arriverait dans plusieurs jours, mais que, à partir d'un moment, les groupes seraient totalement séparés. Il était trop difficile de trouver huit humains isolés. Je les laissais à vingt mètres des maisons, puis y retournais. Dans la première maison, je pris les deux corps dans mes bras et les menai à la troisième maison. Je les installai sur les fauteuils. Puis, je refis l'aller-retour pour emmener les propriétaires de la seconde maison. Je fis bien attention de refermer les deux maisons à clé et de laisser les clés dans les poches des hommes. Puis, j'allumai le gaz dans la maison où les huit cadavres étaient regroupés. J'attendis un moment, mon odorat surdéveloppé dictant ma conduite. Enfin, de loin, je lançai une allumette trouvée dans une des poches d'un des hommes, servant habituellement à garder allumée sa pipe. La maison explosa et les flammes se répandirent partout, sur les corps et sur le mobilier. J'avais déguisé nos meurtres. Les Volturi ne viendraient pas fouiner pour l'instant dans ma future armée. Enfin, je retrouvai mes quatre vampires. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins fascinés par le feu, mais désormais, leurs yeux ne possédaient plus une once de regret ou de frayeur. Ils s'étaient très bien conditionnés à leur régime alimentaire. Voilà une chose de faite, me dis-je, en les raccompagnant à la grotte, réfléchissant avec appréhension à la façon dont il fallait que je raconte l'histoire des Volturi.


	5. Chapitre 4: Contes pour enfants

Nous retournâmes à la grotte, en silence. Ils étaient tous les quatre repus de leur repas. Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière mon épaule, je vis la fumée qui montait jusqu'aux cieux. Je souris, comme victorieuse face au destin. Maria: 1 - Destn: 0. Leur premier repas s'était déroulé sans que les humains ne s'aperçoivent de rien. J'avais gagné face à la nature elle-même. Il arrivait souvent que les Volturi tuent des Nouveaux-Nés intenables. J'en avais quatre, et aucun avait provoqué de catastrophes. Je rentrai soulagée, fière et défiant le monde entier. Je m'assieds en sirène sur un rocher et indique aux quatre beaux gosses de s'installer confortablement. Je leur avais promis une histoire et, tels de jeunes garçons à la nuit tombée, ils attendaient, une lueur de magie et d'impatience dans les yeux. Ils étaient quatre gravures de mode, ainsi posés à même le sol. On eût dis de jeunes mannequins posant pour des sous-vêtements, cette même assurance récente du corps qui les conduisait à se poser harmonieusement, ce qu'ils n'auraient pas fait peu de temps auparavant.

« Je vais donc vous raconter l'histoire de la famille de vampires italienne: les Volturis. Ils étaient trois, trois vampires à peine matures qui avaient décidé de s'allier pour régner sur leur contrée. Il y avait Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Aro possédait un don: il pouvait, en touchant une personne, entendre et comprendre toutes ses pensées. Passées et présentes. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas connaître tous les détails immédiatement, mais peut réécouter les pensées sans re-toucher la personne, et même en son absence. Ainsi, grâce à son don, il devint naturellement le porte-parole du clan. En effet, d'un simple effleurement, il peut connaître les décisions et les avis des deux autres, et ainsi trouver la réponse majoritaire. On croit souvent - à tord - qu'il est le chef. Ce n'est pas vrai, il est simplement le porte-voix, et souvent celui qui juge avec le plus de données. Après avoir créé son clan, il transforma sa petite soeur, désireux de savoir si elle aussi avait son don, ou un autre. Il fut assez déçu, car Didyme ne possédait, selon lui, pas de don. Elle en avait un, mais, pour un chef de clan comme Aro, il n'était guère utile. Elle était une aura de bonheur et d'amour. Aussi, ce fut Marcus qui sucomba à ses charmes, et qui devint son mari. Etrangement, les liens entre Aro et Marcus, bien qu'ils furent officillement désormais frères - certes par alliance - n'en furent pas renforcés, au contraire.

« Caïus, lui, ne possédait pas de don, et On-Dit que c'est la cause de son intransigeance envers les vampires ayant enfreint une loi. Il jalouse ses deux frères. Car Marcus est aussi pourvu d'un don, cependant mésestimé. D'un regard, il connaît exactement la relation qui unit deux personnes, ou un groupe de personnes entre elles.

« Ainsi, à quatre, ils établirent des projets. Ils avaient un but ultime. Ils souhaitaient que les vampires cessent de paraître à l'oeil des humains. En effet, à l'époque, c'est à dire pendant l'antiquité, les vampires ne se cachaient pas aux yeux des humains, et apparaissaient régulièrement pour tuer une ou deux personnes. Souvent, leur territoire s'étendait à plusieurs villages, ce qui espaçait leurs visites dans un village à une fois tous les deux mois. Mais ceux-là, contrairement à nous, se nourissaient souvent de jeunes du sexe opposé. Cela alimenta les légendes sur les succubes et les incubes. Ceux-ci sont sensés être l'union d'un esprit et d'un homme, qui, sous l'apparence féminine, charme les jeunes hommes et les tue après leur avoir fait l'amour, et sous la forme masculine, charme les jeunes vierges pour les tuer après les avoir déflorées. Aro, Caïus et Marcus décidèrent donc d'imposer leur loi, d'abord en Italie, puis partout dans le monde. Ils commencèrent par une ville qui était à l'époque rayonnante, mais gangrennée par plusieurs vampires. Ceux qui allaient devenir les Volturi transformèrent des soldats humains, se procurant ainsi des vampires plus forts, plus musclés et mieux entraînés que la moyenne Ils attaquèrent avec leur armée surpuissante et surentraînée Volterra. Ils dominèrent la ville et s'installèrent rapidement dans des sous-terrains, faisant de leur armée une sorte de garde princière. Ces transformations de soldats humains devinrent rapidement une coutume. Les Volturi firent muter aussi des gladiateurs ou toute personne un tant soit peu bizarre. Aro pensait que ces derniers pouvaient peut-être posséder un don. En effet, le porte-voix des Volturi était obsédé par cette recherche de spécimen rares de vampires. Pendant toute sa vie, il collectionna ainsi des dons tous plus différents les uns des autres. Certains sont indispensables, comme son bouclier physique, ou la manipulatrice des relations qui garde une bonne entente entre tous ces vampires. La vie entre vampires n'est jamais facile. Il fut néanmoins souvent déçu par ses tentatives de découvertes de dons. Ils ne perdirent toutefois pas leur but ultime et, yout en complétant la collection d'Aro, les Volturi combattirent d'autres clans d'Italie puis d'Europe pour accéder à la domination dont ils avaient besoin pour faire respecter leurs lois. Toujours est-il que certains opposants perdurèrent. Ce fut le cas, enfin, selon la légende, de la Veuve Noire, et bien sûr, des rois bulgares. La première est mythique. D'après les "On-Dit", elle séduisit des vampires pour qu'ils créent une armée contre les Volturi. A chaque fois, elle échoua, mais ne fut jamais capturée. On dit qu'elle se cachait sous des mètres de glace pour échapper aux traqueurs des Volturi. Pendant leurs conquêtes, Aro et Caïus se trouvèrent des femmes, belles mais insignifiantes, et qui ne servaient qu'aux bas besoins des deux chefs. Marcus, lui, était éperdument épris de la belle Didyme, et celle-ci, n'appréciant guère la vie monotone et étouffante de Volterra, projetait de prendre son indépendance de son frère et de partir en amoureux avec Marcus. Celui-ci hésitait, il était vraiment très lié à ses frères, mais entièrement amoureux de Didyme. Ils étaient tous deux assez isolés du groupe, Aro usant de son influence pour ne laisser à sa soeur aucun allié. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant de leurs projets ! Et il réfléchissait à la façon de ne pas les voir se concrétiser. Il était trop attaché à Marcus pour le voir partir et devoir régner seul avec Caïus. Il était aussi attaché au chiffre 3. Trois comme les trônes de Volterra. Ce chiffre Trois est nécessaire: chaque décision est prise à la majorité. Si Marcus et Caïus ne sont pas d'accord, et c'est souvent le cas, Aro tranche. Si ils sont tous deux d'accord, il n'a même pas besoin de voter. A cause de tout cela, Aro planifia un évenement capital. La mort de Didyme, sa propre soeur. Il pensait que c'était la seule manière pour récupérer son frère. Fallait-il encore que cela ne parraisse pas être son oeuvre ! C'eût été trop dangereux ! Marcus aurait fort bien pu fuire. Il fallait donc créer une diversion qui l'éloigne de sa femme et qui puisse justifier le meurtre de celle-ci. Car entrer dans les défenses des Volturi et tuer une des vampire les plus protéger au monde n'était pas chose facile !! Aro ne trouva que deux solutions. La première consistait à laisser les épouses à Volterra, emmener une grande partie de la garde sur le front d'une guerre quelconque et d'acheter un groupe de vampires pour qu'ils attaquent Volterra et tuent Didyme. Deuxième option: emmener les épouses dans une bataille, arguant qu'elles ne seraient plus en sécurité à Volterra, la bataille nécessitant toute la garde. Puis, il fallait envoyer Marcus sur un autre front et tuer, dans la panique générale,de ses mains, Didyme. La première possibilité ne plaisait pas à Aro. Il y avait trop de risques extérieurs d'échec. L'attaque pouvait être repoussée, les vampires pouvaient trahir Aro et réveler les raisons de leur visite et le nom du commanditaire. Aro ne faisait pas confiance à beaucoup de monde, et cette tâche nécessitait une confiance absolue. Seuls quelques membres de la garde - un ou deux - avaient toute sa confiance pour quelque chose de semblable. Il se décida finalement pour la seconde option. Durant une bataille, il éloigna Marcus et la garde personnelle de Didyme, puis tua de ses propres mains sa petite soeur. Tout le monde, depuis, connait l'histoire, sauf le pauvre Marcus. En effet, un vampire avait été reçu chez Aro, ayant le don de lire une partie de l'histoire d'un objet. Marcus lui donna le collier qu'il avait offert à Didyme et qu'il avait retrouvé sur les lieux de sa mort. Le vampire avait eu la vision de sa mort, mais, Aro, au fait de ces évenements, avait éloigné le vampire à temps. Celui-ci avait de toute façon menti à Marcus, de peur de se faire tuer par Aro. Depuis le triste jour où Marcus a eu le coeur brisé, il est devenu muet, apathique, éternellement malheureux. Comme vous vous en rendez compte, le pouvoir était monté à la tête de Aro, ainsi que du reste des Volturi, malgré qu'au départ, leurs intentions étaient tout à fait louables. Les vampires ne doivent jamais apparaître aux humains. Seulement, au sein des Volturi, depuis quelques siècles, ce n'était plus cette loi qui prédominait. Le monopole du clan comme gardien de cette loi leur faisait se considérer comme une famille royale, et ils devinrent absolutistes. Ils éliminent les parasites rapidement et efficacement. N'importe quel fait, aussi mineur soit-il, peut leur servir pour détruire des vampires trop ambitieux. Et ne vous en faites pas, les personnes qui ont tué mon âme-soeur leur réveleront tout ce qui pourra les convaincre de nous détruire. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de m'obéir pour ne pas donner à ceux que nous allons combattre l'occasion de tous nous faire tuer, sans qu'ils se salissent les mains, et sans nous donner aucune chance. » *

Ils avaient dégusté mon discours comme on déguste un mille-feuille et qu'on ne veut pas faire de miettes. Feuille après feuille, phrase après phrase, sans se presser, et en ressentant ainsi toutes les saveurs de la pâtisserie, de l'histoire. Tels des petits garçons bien élevés, ils attendaient avec espoir une suite. Celle-ci se fit quelques instants attendre. Il fallait que je trouve les mots pour exposer mon plan sans les rebuter. Je devais, implicitement, leur faire croire à un avenir aussi brillant que celui des vampires italiens. En même temps, ils n'étaient que des Nouveaux-Nés, un peu trop primaires pour comprendre la subtilité. Aussi, mon discours leur apportait une certaine évidence que même eux pouvaient comprendre.

« Voyez-vous, au Mexique, il existe des guerres depuis si longtemps que quelques fois, souvent même, les humains s'aperçoivent de quelque chose. Aussi, les Volturi, extérieurs à ces guerres, ont du mal à se faire obéir ici. Au départ, je ne voulais me venger que de ceux qui avaient tué mon âme soeur, mais j'ai confiance en vous, et je crois qu'il est temps que ces guerres cessent. Je crois que vous serez tout à fait capable de rétablir l'ordre. Vous êtes soudés - certes jeunes, mais je vous entraînerai - vous êtes musclés et surement stratèges. Vous me semblez vifs d'esprit, donc votre entraînement sera assez court. Vous me semblez vraiment aptes. Si vous voulez savoir dès maintenant comment nous nous y prendrons pour cesser ces guerres, je peux vous le dire, ou laisser cela à plus tard... »

« Allez-y s'il vous plait. »

C'était une voix mélodieuse, pleine de respect et de timidité. Je n'aurais pourtant jamais cru que la personne qui s'était exprimée était Lùca car, comme sa voix, il était pétri de timidité, et prendre la parole sans qu'on le lui demande ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était curieux, et surement était celui qui, mentalement, me faisait le plus penser à Jasper... Non. Il ne faut pas que je me mette à penser à Jasper, et aux concordances potentielles entre lui et chacun de mes quatre musiciens. Je ne suis pas une de ces adolescentes qui ne peuvent plus voir que leur premier amour brisé dans chacun des regards qu'un jeune homme un tant soit peu séduisant leur adresse. Aussi, je dois répondre aux quatre bambins qui me font face avant qu'ils ne me mangent toute crue, trop impatients pour attendre que je sorte de mes songes.

« Tu peux me tutoyer Lùca. Nous commencerons par des petits clans éloignés. Vous, les quatre chefs de guerre, commanderez chacun un groupe de soldats. Vous attaquerez à partir d'un point cardinal chacun. Le premier groupe attaquera sur le côté le moins protégé. Puis le second sur l'opposé, le troisième sur un autre et enfin, le dernier sur le point le plus protégé, qui sera délaissé. Vous entraînerez chacun votre propre groupe. C'est pourquoi, désormais, vous devez m'écouter, car vous devez apprendre à vous battre, mais aussi apprendre la manière d'enseigner à des Nouveaux-Nés à combattre. Enfin, quand nous aurons conquis le Mexique, vous serez mes rois. Et je serai votre Reine. Nous installerons la paix au Mexique, une paix durable et forte. »

Serait-ce réellement possible ? J'en doute. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour, une paix durable naisse au Mexique. Nos créateurs étaient des guerriers, leurs créateurs en étaient aussi et ainsi de suite depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Depuis, la venue de vampires sur ce continent en fait. Et même si nous réussissons à vaincre nos ennemis ou à les asservir, le pire risque deviendra la rébellion. Des volontés séparatistes soit parce que les libertés ne seront pas assez grandes, soit parce qu'au goût de certains dirigeants ou cadres, elles le seront trop. La gouvernance d'un territoire est la chose la plus difficile qui soit. Il faut du doigté, des connaissances sur les voeux de chaque "groupe", "classe" ou clan, de l'habileté et de la force de persuasion. Si on arrive à convaincre les membres de la communauté qu'on fait au mieux, on gagne. Il suffisait aussi parfois de détruire discrètement l'élément perturbateur, comme l'avait fait Aro. C'était ce que je n'avais pas été capable de faire avec Jasper lorsque je lui avais ordonné de tuer les Nouveaux-Nés trop vieux.

Et puis, cette conquête posait un autre problème: comment se défendre efficacement ? La solution de repli systématique n'est pas la bonne, car avoir trop de Nouveaux-Nés ensemble provoque toujours des drames. La stratégie d'attaque reposait là-dessus: en séparant les Nouveaux-Nés en quatre (voire cinq) groupes, on pouvait ainsi en garder quatre fois plus. Alors, garder les Nouveaux-Nés séparés était-elle la bonne solution ? Pas forcément, car les cinq chefs doivent être réunis, et s'ils abandonnaient leur poste de chef de groupe de Nouveaux Nés, ceux-ci pouvaient s'entre-tuer, se faire tuer ou se laisser convaincre par des ennemis de les rallier. Alors former des "sous-chef" responsables de groupes ? Cela incluait forcément d'engager des personnes de confiance. Car des sous-chefs auxquels on ne demanderait pas l'avis mais qui seraient obligés de faire le "sale boulot" risquaient d'être des vampires en position de se rebeller et, avec leurs groupes de Nouveaux-Nés, de nous renverser. La position défensive est la plus difficile, et c'est pourquoi nous devons attaquer continuellement. vers le sud. Jamais vers le Nord. Le Nord, je ne sais pas comment je leur expliquerai, est une zone sans combat. Nous ne devons pas attaquer le Nord.


	6. Chapitre 5: Première joute

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'entraînement avait commencé. Les binômes changeaient, mais souvent, Joey et Mickey restaient ensemble. Parfois, ce dernier s'entraînait avec son frère d'adoption, Lùca. Ces deux-là avaient une relation étrange. Mickey avait souvent besoin de l'accord ou de l'approbation de son frère. Lùca lui semblait plus vieux, plus sage et plus intelligent. Pourtant, le blond était vraiment effacé, ou du moins, souhaitait l'être. Il ne refusait rien à son petit frère. Il ne décidait rien lui-même. Et pourtant, il ne pensait pas moins. Il était tout simplement passif, tandis que Mickey était un actif. Mais un actif pas assez confiant pour décider pour son frère. Il pouvait facilement ordonner à Tommy, voire même à Joey, mais jamais à son frère. Il y avait cette gêne. Sûrement, car ils étaient en fait deux enfants uniques qui avaient été regroupés. Je les avais suivis et avais compris que Lùca, plus vieux, avait doublé des classes, car il ne voulait pas être le leader de la famille. Il voulait laisser cette figure d'aîné à Mickey. Mais celui-ci, bien qu'il eût ce caractère de meneur, gardait du respect pour le plus vieux. Les parents de Mick' n'auraient pas dû adopter un enfant plus grand. Cela aurait pu être un vrai conflit psychologique pour Mickey qui lui aurait valu plusieurs années de thérapie. Pour chaque enfant, c'est difficile de se voir voler la figure d'enfant nique. Avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur peut provoquer des crises, mais ce n'est rien comparé au vol de la figure d'aîné, alors qu'on a été éduqué pour l'avoir. Mais Mickey n'avait pas été frustré, d'une part parce que son éducation n'était pas terminée, mais aussi grâce au caractère passif de Lùca.

Mickey et Lùca se battaient à deux. Je les supervisai, tout en gardant Tommy et Joey derrière moi, " au cas où ". Néanmoins, ces deux-là étaient surtout ici, car ils me semblaient être les moins capables de se contenir. Aussi, je ne pouvais conseiller Mickey et Lùca si eux s'entraînaient, car le danger de vraies bagarres venait d'eux. Mickey semblait un peu plus musclé que son frère, mais celui-ci était plus rapide et avait plus de stratégie et de lucidité. Les règles du combat étaient simples. Il fallait avoir ses dents quelque part sur le corps de l'autre. Mais dès que ceci était fait, tout devait s'arrêter et celui qui avait perdu devait donner les raisons de sa défaite. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le plus jeune qui atteint le mollet gauche de l'autre. Celui-ci nous expliqua qu'il n'avait en effet pas envisagé l'option du plongeon de Mickey sur lui. Il tira son petit frère et le félicita d'une poignée de main et d'un "torse-contre-torse" primitif qui provoqua un son semblable à la foudre s'abattant à quelques kilomètres. Les quatre jeunes rirent, toujours aussi amusés par leurs nouvelles capacités. Je levai les yeux au ciel, me demandant si leur immaturité cesserait un jour. Je croisai alors le regard de Lùca. Il avait un petit sourire compréhensif, qui semblait me dire qu'il fallait bien qu'il joue ce rôle-là. Il était bien plus évolué que les trois autres, seulement, il ne voulait pas le montrer, et voulait rester dans l'état d'esprit de ses frères. Se distinguer était quelque chose qu'il avait en horreur. C'était dommage, car il aurait pu mener le groupe avec moi. Enfin, il avait sûrement raison, mieux valait ne pas provoquer de jalousies, et les laisser évoluer sans les brusquer.

On permuta les groupes. Lùca prit Tommy comme nouvel assaillant, et commença avec une feinte sur le côté. Joey avait rejoint Mickey et lui demandait comment il avait fait son plongeon. Je ne les regardais plus, ne prêtant plus attention qu'au combat que Lùca maîtrisait. Tommy avait certes de la masse musculaire (pendant sa transformation, la graisse superflue avait alimenté ses muscles), mais il manquait de rapidité et de vivacité, que ce soit physique ou spirituel. Aussi, le combat était équitable, ou du moins, l'aurait été s'ils se battaient à mort. La force de frappe de Tommy aurait provoqué des dégâts plus lourds, mais Lùca serait parvenu à mordre plus souvent. Avec ce style de combats, c'était la rapidité et l'instinct qui étaient récompensés. La créativité aussi, à l'image de Mickey cinq minutes plus tôt. Lùca parait les coups de Tommy tandis que j'entendais de loin Joey demander pour la troisième fois à Mickey comment il avait plongé. Une minute plus tard, Lùca et Tommy s'arrêtèrent. Nous venions d'entendre un cri de rage qui faisait encore écho. Un silence. Le choc nous avait immobilisé. Puis, nous nous retournâmes pour voir Mickey, plongé au sol, ses mâchoires étrangement non alignées. Ses lèvres étaient déformées par un morceau de métal blanc. En fait, il s'agissait d'une partie de la cheville de Joey. C'était lui qui avait poussé ce cri de fureur. Mickey était resté coi, ahuri. Il n'avait pas compris comment il avait pu faire ça à son ami. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Joey, fou de rage, frappa du pied meurtri la tête de Mickey, comme si cela avait été un ballon de football. Mickey fut projeté dans les airs à deux mètres de là. Lâchant sa mâchoire, le bout de cheville forma un arc de cercle pour rebondir à quinze mètres d'eux. Mickey avait réussi à se mettre debout. Les deux Nouveaux-Nés étaient redevenus primitifs et ils s'élancèrent tandis que je criais aux deux autres:

« Lùca ! Tommy ! Séparez-les ! »

Je courus aussi vers le combat, tandis que Joey, la folie le submergeant surement encore plus que Mickey, se précipita sur son ami, et d'un coup de dent et à la force de ses bras, il arracha le bras droit entier de Mickey. Il finit sa course une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Je me projetai entre les deux et essayai de capter le regard de Joey. Il avait, regardant par terre, relâché le bras de son meilleur ami, pas encore rassasié et prêt pour le deuxième round. Il se lança dans ma direction, m'aperçut alors, mais ne s'arrêta pas. J'avais une expérience de plus de deux siècles en ce qui concernait les Nouveaux-Nés. S'il pensait m'écarter en courant simplement vers moi avec tous ses muscles de vampires néophyte, c'était manqué. J'esquivai facilement sa course et le déséquilibrai pour qu'il tombe par terre. Je ne perdis pas de temps et m'agenouillai sur son dos, prenant ses deux bras pour les immobiliser. Lùca et Tommy avaient rejoint Mickey. Le premier avait attrapé son bras restant, tandis que le second tenait maladroitement sa hanche, regardant dégouté l'épaule nue de son ami. Néanmoins, Mickey ne s'était pas arrêté à cause de ses deux amis. Il avait été arrêté par mon combat. Il était stupéfait de me voir si... facile pour immobiliser quelqu'un d'une force beaucoup plus grande que moi, et de force brute à la folie meurtrière et frénétique. Il était admiratif, se rendant compte que je n'étais pas qu'une simple victime, et que j'avais l'expérience des combats théoriquement perdus d'avance. Son regard se posa en dessous de mes yeux à une trentaine de centimètres. Mes vêtements serrés s'étaient à moitié déchirés lors de mon rapide combat, découvrant ainsi une partie de ma poitrine. Je souris. Les vampires étaient réellement des obsédés. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour cependant. Leurs hormones n'étaient pas mortes avec leurs organes. Je sentis Joey qui se calmait. Son souffle se stabilisait, et ses membres se détendaient.

« Lùca, va chercher des morceaux et amène-les moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les vampires sont guérissables. Vous ne garderez plus qu'une belle blessure de guerre. » Puis, à Joey en particulier, « Ne t'en fais pas, Mickey ne t'en voudras pas Ne culpabilise pas, surtout. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser sans surveillance. C'est normal, ce qu'il s'est passé. A votre âge, vous ne vous contrôlez pas parfaitement. Mickey n'a pas pu empêcher ses dents de se refermer sur ta cheville. C'était automatique pour lui. Et toi, tu as perdu le contrôle et a voulu te venger. Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

J'avais parlé à l'oreille de Joey, détendant peu à peu mes prises sur ses poignets. Ma voix douce avait fini de le calmer, et lorsque je le lâchai, il s'assit, lentement, le regard porté vers le bas. Un dialogue entre les deux meilleurs amis commença.

« Je suis désolé, déclara Mickey d'une petite voix.

— Non ! le coupa Joey. Puis, il poursuivit plus doucement: C'est m...ma faute. Je... je ne suis pas resté immobile comme tu me l'avais dis. J'ai tout provoqué. Je suis désolé, j'ai pété les plombs... Ensuite, j'étais aveuglé, et ma gorge me brûlais... Je suis inexcusable, je suis désolé... il vaut peut-être mieux que je m'en aille... »

J'allais réagir, mais fus coupée par Mickey qui se précipita le bras ouvert sur son meilleur ami. S'ensuivit une embrassade "virile", avec la main restante de Mickey qui agita les cheveux de Joey. Son regard ne me quittait pas des yeux. Et puis, il se mit à réfléchir. Je reconnus cette expression. C'était celle d'un vampire qui fouillait dans ses souvenirs d'humains. Ceux-ci se brouillaient avec le temps, et petit à petit, la vie humaine d'un vampire disparaissait de sa mémoire trop parfaite pour garder des souvenirs si imparfaits. C'est ainsi que mon enfance s'était brouillée.

Ma vie humaine n'avait pas été rose, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens encore. Je crois que j'avais une ou deux soeurs, et que j'étais l'aînée, mais cela peut bien être faux, et j'ai pu avoir un grand-frère. Seulement, je ne m'en souviens plus. Quand j'y repense, les souvenirs s'évaporent peu à peu. Il est de plus en plus difficile de se souvenir de ce passage de la vie quand on y repense trop souvent. Je me souviens bien sûr de ma transformation, et de mon réveil auprès de mon créateur. Sinon, rien, ou presque. La nouvelle vie est bien plus fraîche dans mon esprit, tous mes instants de Nouvelle-Née me revenant rapidement et me hantant presque. Mais cette vie humaine... Non, rien. Et cela deviendra la même chose pour Mickey, Joey, Tomme et Lùca. Peu à peu, leurs vies humains leur sembleront loin, très loin. En attendant, Mickey avait une idée, et vue son expression, c'était sexuel et cela ne concernait pas seulement lui et moi. Il voyait en cette idée le moyen de ressouder les liens avec son meilleur ami, et j'en étais ... la dindon de la farce ? Quel misogynie dans mes propos ! Néanmoins, l'expression était bien trouvée...

Je séparai Micket et Joey, Lùca arrivant avec les morceaux, et les faisai s'allonger. Je m'occupais d'abord de Mick'. Son frère me tendis le bras arrachés, et j'appelai Tommy. Penchée sur la plaie, je m'étais positionnée sur le côté épargné, pouvant ainsi regarder d'un meilleur angle le bras amputé. J'avoue volontiers que j'ai toujours été... généreuse. Je sentais Mickey loucher sur ma poitrine, mais continuais à m'occuper de son bras. Celui valide n'était pas plus vivant que l'autre. En effet, j'appuyais mes cuisses contre son bras droit, ce qui l'avait pétrifié. Sans me soucier outre mesure du regard convergent de Mickey, je positionnai son bras plaie contre plaie. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une minute, les tissus s'étaient, à certains endroits, rejoints. J'ordonnai à Tommy de tenir le bras de Mickey comme je le faisais, jusqu'à ce que les deux parties se soient jointes. Ensuite, je partis, au plus grand désespoir de Mickey, pour aller rejoindre Joey. Celui-ci avait aperçu la déception de l'autre, et il gloussa et se moqua de lui. J'attrapai la partie croquée de la cheville inanimée de Joey que Lùca me tenait, et me positionnai bien en face du visage de Joey. Celui-ci se releva sur ses coudes pour "admirer la vue". Mickey émit un claquement de langue qui ne réveilla pas Joey de ses rêves insouciants mais pas innocents.

Quand ils furent enfin réparés, ils se montrèrent leurs belles cicatrices. Tommy me demanda s'ils en avaient beaucoup. Sèche et énervée par leur insouciance, je leur répondis que s'ils continuaient à ne pas m'écouter, ils en auraient sur tout le corps. Malheureusement, cela ne les encouragea pas à m'écouter et ils laissèrent s'échapper ses cris de joie et d'impatience. Toutefois, après avoir regardé ma tête, ils reprirent, tels des écoliers pris en faute, leurs exercices du jour. Tommy avec Mickey et Joey avec Lùca. Tout un chacun s'arrêtait avant de franchir la limite et me récitait ses fautes comme un garçon de huit ans récite la poésie qu'il a réussie à mémoriser. Fier de ne pas avoir à demander aux personnes du premier rang de la lui souffler. Si fier qu'il en perd ses mots, oubliant la poésie un moment en s'imaginant trop fort la fierté de la maîtresse et de sa maman quand il rapportera en A en poésie.


End file.
